wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hybrid Wings: The Prophecy
Part of the Hybrid Wings series. It is year three at Jade Mountain, and three year old Auburn couldn't be more unwilling. To leave her parents, the two dragons she's comfortable with is a difficult task for such a shy dragonet, and to make matters worse, she has to share a STUPID CAVE. ALL. THE. TIME. As Auburn settles in with her new winglet, something starts making students disappear out of nowhere in the middle of the night without a trace. Can Auburn and her new friends solve this deadly mystery before they're next? New Winglet Groups Diamond Winglet IceWing: Esker MudWing: Crocodile NightWing: Silver-eyes RainWing: Jewelscales SandWing: Sunrise SeaWing: Delta SkyWing: Auburn Prismarine Winglet IceWing: Iceberg MudWing: Copper NightWing: Swiftclaws RainWing: Swingvine SandWing: Cactus SeaWing: Hurricane SkyWing: Peak Iron Winglet IceWing: Frost MudWing: Swamp NightWing: Rainhunter RainWing: Suncast SandWing: Burrow SeaWing: Gull SkyWing: Falcon Emerald Winglet IceWing: Ridge MudWing: Sapling NightWing: Thought-eyes RainWing: Camo SandWing: Buzzard SeaWing: Spout SkyWing: Windsoar Crystal Winglet IceWing: Spikeline MudWing: Brushfern NightWing: Moonbeam RainWing: Sunstreak SandWing: Rattlesnake SeaWing: Trout SkyWing: Magma The Diamond Prophecy Listen to the sounds, Of ocean waves. They tell story, Of past glory Speak to dark, Be entangles or free The answers lie In the sea Prolouge “It’s time to head back!” called Clay. Clay took off into the air and was followed by the students from his hunting party. The sun was just beginning to set below the horizon, and half of one moon was visible on the other side of the sky. The familiar shape of Jade Mountain Academy was flickering with firelight, visible through the windows. There were a few dragons in the prey center, getting a late-night snack. Clay spotted Tsunami and Sunny going to make sure that everyone was in their sleeping caves. He smiled as his wings powered Clay closer to Jade Mountain, his friends, and of course, Peril, and their egg. A couple of months ago, Peril had come to Clay screaming that she had found something AMAZING. And it was; AMAZING. She ran back to their cave, and in the corner was a small autumn red egg. Clay had wrapped his wings around Peril in his excitement. A new dragonet. HIS dragonet, nonetheless. It was due to hatch in in a few days from now, and Clay could hardly contain his excitement. In a rush of wings, Clay and his students landed in the entrance cave. He sent his students off to their cave. Thrush, a SkyWing, said that he liked the hunting and wanted to do it again. Clay smiled and thanked him, and Thrush left. But as soon a Thrush left, Peril came charging into the cave and grabbed Clay’s arm. “Come on!” she practically shouted. “This is a BIG MOMENTOUS OCCASION.” “Peril, what is it?” asked Clay as Peril dragged him down the hall. “and shh, you’ll wake the whole academy!” Peril turned to him, her eyes shining. “Our egg.” And that was all she needed to say. “What!?” Clay cried with joy. “Our egg is HATCHING?” Clay picked Peril up in the air and whirled her around, the both of them whooping with joy. Tsunami and Sunny poked their heads around the corner. “What’s all this conundrum about?” Tsunami demanded. But Clay and Peril ignored her as they raced down the halls to their cave. As Clay entered, he could see that Peril was right! A small spiderweb of tiny cracks was spreading across the tiny red egg. Clay heard more talons approaching them from the tunnel. He looked over and saw Tsunami and Sunny, watching with awe as the crack spread across the egg. Suddenly, a tiny snout poked out from the shell. Suddenly, a tiny snout poked out from the shell. The tiny red-orange dragonet scrambled out of her egg, squawking gleefully. "Ma Da!" she piped. "Flooble yip!" "Hi, little one," said Clay, crouching closer. "Aw Clay," said Sunny from the cave entrance."She's so cute! What will you name her?" "What about Auburn?" said Peril. She was backed as far as she could, so she wouldn't hurt the dragonet. "Auburn," Clay echoed. "I like that." "Then Auburn it is!" sang Peril. Auburn giggled and danced away. Then she slipped and fell on Peril's leg. But got up from her mother's firescales unhurt. "Woopsies," she said. Tsunami gasped. "She did-she just-" "-touched my firescales," said Peril wonderingly."Our dragonet is fireproof." Part One: School in the Peaks Chapter 1 “Are you ready, Auburn?” asked Mother. No. Auburn thought. “Why do I have to go to school?” she asked instead. “We have put it on hold for three years,” Mother said sternly. “Now that there is an opening, we can’t miss this opportunity to enroll you.” Auburn sighed. “Can’t we put it on hold for one more year?” she wheedled. “I don’t want to! Other dragons will think I’m dumb and I’ll be lonely and because I’m a hybrid I’ll be excluded!” Peril sighed and put a wing around her daughter. “No, you won’t, there’s quite a few hybrids here at Jade Mountain.” Auburn sighed dramatically and drooped to the floor. Auburn became aware of heavy talons thumping towards them. “Daddy!” she cried happily. “How’s my little one?” Clay asked, picking up Auburn and whirling her in a circle. “Are you ready to head inside?” Clay placed Auburn back on the ground. Auburn looked down sadly. She shook her head. “That’s okay,” said Clay gently. “Do you want me to go in with you?” Auburn nodded. “Can Mother come too?” she asked hopefully. Peril shook her head sadly. “I can check on you later. I don’t want to burn anyone.” “That’s OK,” said Auburn. Auburn ran over to her mother. “Have a good time,” said Peril, wrapping her wings around her daughter. She released her, and Auburn scampered over her father. Clay put a wing around her, and led Auburn into the school. Whatever happens, she promised herself. I’ll try to stay out of it. Chapter 2 Auburn and Clay stepped into the main entrance cave. Auburn’s eyes adjusted to the dim light. A large colorful banner read, ‘Welcome new students and Third and second-years to Jade Mountain!’ Clay led Auburn to a thin NightWing handing out scrolls. “Hello!” she said to Auburn loudly. “Welcome to the Jade Mountain Academy! My name is Fatespeaker!” “H-hi,” Auburn stammered. “I’m A-Auburn.” “Nice to meet you Auburn!” said Fatespeaker jovially. She scanned the scroll, muttering, “Auburn, Auburn, Auburn, AHA!” Auburn jumped, startled. Fatespeaker grinned. “Head down the left side until you come to a slope going downward. Take the small path down, and your cave is the first on the right. You’ll LOVE your clawmates.” “U-um okay,” Auburn backed up into Clay, shaking. “Th-thankyoubye!” Auburn yelped quickly, and darted down the left cave. She found the slope Fatespeaker had told her about, and ran so fast she practically slid down the path. Auburn sprinted into her cave and collapsed on its floor, breathing heavily. She looked around the cave. It look big enough to comfortably fit five dragons, let alone one. In the corner, there was a small hole, big enough for Auburn to fit her head into. She walked over to it and peeked down. The window had a view of a large underground lake, and above it, a skylight with a clear view of the sky. Auburn turned back into her cave. There were two scroll racks by the door, one filled and one empty. There were 'four places to sleep; a rock ledge, a hammock, a small pool, and a leaf mat. Auburn thought she would sleep on the rock ledge. She started towards it when two dragons walked into her cave; a RainWing and a NightWing. “That’s amazing, Jewelscales, you are sooo funny!” the NightWing exclaimed. “I know, I’m a genius,” Jewelscales said solemnly. The two dragonets erupted with giggles. Once they regained control of themselves, the NightWing noticed Auburn in the corner by the window. “Whoa!” she yelped. “You totally blend in with the wall! Like, like, like, a RainWing using camouflage!” “Oh, hi!” said Jewelscales. “Sorry, didn’t see you there!” The NightWing bounded over to me. “Hi!” she said. “I’m Silver-eyes, and that’s my best friend Jewelscales! What’s your name?” "I-I'm Auburn," she stammered. Silver-eyes studied her for a moment, then something seemed to click inside her brain. "Oh!" she said. "You're Clay and Peril's daughter!" Auburn nodded sulkily. “Ye-es,” she said. “A-are you the last ones?” “Nope!” A turquoise SeaWing stood in the doorway, scowling. “I am. I hoped I would get first pick on beds. But if not, I’m ready to fight anyone who dares defy me.” Auburn shrank back against the wall, terrified of this tough SeaWing. Her scales were a metallic turquoise with small green flecks, and her eyes were a blue so dark that they looked black. She looked to be about six, with scars that suggested that she was a fierce fighter. “My name is Delta. My sister is Moray. My father is Commander Shark.” Silver-eyes widened her eyes. “WHAT?” she shrieked. “You’re an ANIMUS DRAGON?” “And YOU’RE a mind reader,” Delta snapped. “It’s rude to read another dragon’s mind, you know.” “An animus?” gasped Jewelscales. “For real?” Delta nodded and arched her long neck. “Don’t worry though. I barely touch my power.” She narrowed her eyes at them, and they all withered under her glare. Delta strode briskly across the room and stepped into the small wading pool. Delta wasn’t just big and an animus and tough and scary, she had an air of authority around her that was impossible to ignore. “Hi, Delta!” Jewelscales said cheerily. “I’m Jewelscales, that’s my best friend Silver-eyes, and that’s my other best friend, Auburn, who I’ve technically never met before, but Silver-eyes can see the future and I bet she foresees that we’ll all be great friends! Right, Silver-eyes?” Silver-eyes closed her eyes and scrunched her forehead. She nodded thoughtfully. “Yup, my visions indicate that-” Suddenly, Silver-eyes let out a yelp of pain and crumpled to the cave floor. “Silver-eyes!” cried Jewelscales. She rushed over to her friend’s side. Delta tilted her head with a worried look at Silver-eyes, who was writhing in pain on the cave floor. “Is she okay? What’s wrong with her?” Suddenly, Silver-eyes let out a yelp of pain and crumpled to the cave floor. “Silver-eyes!” cried Jewelscales. She rushed over to her friend’s side. Delta tilted her head with a worried look at Silver-eyes, who was writhing in pain on the cave floor. “Is she okay? What’s wrong with her?” All of a sudden, Silver-eyes stopped struggling. She sat up, and her eyes were glowing. “Listen to the sounds,” she whispered. “Of ocean waves.” Jewelscales jerked back. “What is going on?” she cried. “What is happening to her?” Auburn gasped. She remembered the tales in the scrolls about how NightWings used to have powers. But then the dragonets told all of the dragons that the NightWings could no longer do that. But when a dragon named Moonwatcher came to school with the powers, they had learned that powers come from the moon. Now that NightWings had powers, was Silver-eyes one of the empowered NightWings? And was this- Auburn drew in a sharp breath, “A prophecy?” she whispered. Chapter 3 Nobody spoke. Auburn realized that Silver-eyes had the power of prophecy, and now she was listening intently to Silver-eyes, waiting to hear the rest of the prophecy. Silver-eyes’s eyes glowed as she delivered a message from the universe itself. Listen to the sounds, Of the ocean waves. They tell story of past glory. Fate is in the talons, Of ones whom do not know, Speak to dark, Be entangled or free. The answers lie, In the sea. Silver-eyes collapsed, gasping for breath. Auburn was sure that was a prophecy. And if it was, where would it take them? Chapter 4 “Hi!” said Sunny cheerfully the next morning in class. “I’m Sunny, your home teacher. I’m the dragon that you will have all your winglet activities with. Like this small group discussion class.” The second loud GONG! reverberated through the halls as Auburn stepped into the cave. Sunny smiled at her, Jewelscales, and Silver-eyes as they all trotted inside. Auburn looked around the room. One side of the cave was open to the ground, where there was a small pool of water. It wasn’t big enough to swim in, though. Delta was stirring her tail absentmindedly in the water, gazing at her reflection in the ripples of the pool. A burly MudWing was chatting with a wiry SandWing, and someone said something that made the other shout with laughter. Sunny smiled faintly at them, and then turned to Auburn, making her jump. “So, Auburn, I see you found some friends?” “Um- uh-I-I don’t-” Auburn stuttered. “Um-uh-YEAH!” Jewelscales interjected. “Oh!” said Sunny, her face lighting up. “That’s great! I hoped you three would like each other!” “Y-you did?” asked Auburn, but before Sunny could respond, the final gong struck,and a silver-blue IceWing slid into the room, panting. “Woo!” he puffed to Sunny. “Slept late, and someone didn’t bother to wake me up.” He cast a significant look at the MudWing. “Well, I’m glad you made it,” Sunny said briskly. “Now everyone gather around.” Delta reluctantly left the pool of water she was sitting in and walked over to join the group. “Now,” said Sunny, “we’ll go around and introduce ourselves. I’m Sunny, and I’m your home teacher. Last year was a bit chaotic, but we managed to get ourselves in order. Delta? Want to go next?” The SeaWing nodded and stood up, sighing. “I’m Delta. My Aunt is Queen Coral, because my father is Shark and my sister is Moray. Father says I was hatched for taking the SeaWing throne, so that is exactly what I am planning to do.” She flashed the royal patterns in her wings. “Wow!” said Sunny. “The heir to a throne, right in our winglet! Who wants to go next?” “I’ll go,” offered the SandWing. “I’m Sunrise. I am very excited to be included in school this year! Also, my favorite color is auburn.” Auburn blushed and looked down. “I’m glad you’re excited to join Jade Mountain!” Sunny smiled. “And since you like the color auburn, maybe Auburn could tell us about herself.” All seven pairs of eyes swiveled to look at her. Auburn froze. Nope, nope, nope. This was a BAD idea. “I’m Auburn,” she said softly, looking down. “I like the color orange, and I’m good at flying.” It was silent. Auburn a crack in the rock below her talons nervously. Delta snorted. “I’ve never heard you talk that much. I was starting to think you couldn’t.” “Alright, people!” said the MudWing. “I’m Crocodile. And that’s pretty much all.” “I’m going!” barked the IceWing. “My name is Esker. I like hunting and meeting other dragons and I’m good at math and deciphering things and I’m also really good at brain puzzles.” He stopped. “And that’s it.” Silver-eyes began her introduction, and something in Auburn’s mind clicked. He said he was good at deciphering things. What if he can decipher a prophecy? Auburn drew in a sharp breath. I just to figure out how to talk to him. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)